Superhero
A superhero (sometimes rendered super-hero or super hero) is a type of hero or saviour possessing extraordinary talents, supernatural phenomena, or superhuman powers and dedicated to protecting the public. A female superhero is sometimes called a superheroine (also rendered super-heroine or''' super heroine'). Description Many superhero characters display the following traits: *Extraordinary powers or abilities, exceptional skills and/or advanced equipment. Superhero powers vary widely; superhuman strength, the ability to fly, enhanced senses, and the projection of energy bolts are all common. Some superheroes, such as Batman, Green Arrow, Hawkeye and the Question possess no superhuman powers but have mastered skills such as martial arts and forensic sciences to a highly remarkable degree. Others have special weapons or technology, such as Iron Man's powered armor suits, Thor's weather manipulating hammer, and Green Lantern’s power ring. Many characters supplement their natural powers with a special weapon or device. *A strong moral code, including a willingness to risk one's own safety in the service of good without expectation of reward. Such a code often includes a refusal or strong reluctance to kill or wield lethal weapons. *A motivation, such as a sense of responsibility, a formal calling, a personal vendetta against criminals, or a strong belief in justice and humanitarian service. *A secret identity that protects the superhero's friends and family from becoming targets of his or her enemies, such as Clark Kent (Superman), or to protect themselves from getting arrested by the police, like Spider-Man, although many superheroes have a confidant (usually a friend or relative who has been sworn to secrecy). Most superheroes use a descriptive or metaphoric code name for their public deeds. However, some superheroes, such as those of the team the Fantastic Four, eschew secret identities and are publicly known or even celebrities. There are also rare ones whose true identities are common public knowledge, even with a costumed identity. *A distinctive costume, often used to conceal the secret identity. *An underlying motif or theme that affects the hero's name, costume, personal effects, and other aspects of his or her character. *A supporting cast of recurring characters, including the hero's friends, co-workers and/or love interests, who may or may not know of the superhero's secret identity. Often the hero's personal relationships are complicated by this dual life, a common theme in Spider-Man and Batman stories in particular. *A rogues gallery consisting of enemies that he/she fights repeatedly. In some cases superheroes begin by fighting run-of-the-mill criminals before supervillains surface in their respective story lines. In many cases the hero is in part responsible for the appearance of these supervillains. Often superheroes have an archenemy who is especially threatening. Often a nemesis is a superhero's doppelganger or foil. *Independent wealth or an occupation that allows for minimal supervision. *A headquarters or base of operations, usually kept hidden from the general public. *A backstory that explains the circumstances by which the character acquired his or her abilities as well as his or her motivation for becoming a superhero. Many origin stories involve tragic elements and/or freak accidents that result in the development of the hero's abilities. A superhero's costume helps make him or her recognizable to the general public. Costumes are often colorful to enhance the character's visual appeal and frequently incorporate the superhero's name and theme. For example, Daredevil resembles a red devil, Captain America's costume echoes the American flag, Batman's costume resembles a large bat, and Spider-Man's costume features a spiderweb pattern. The convention of superheroes wearing masks (frequently without visible pupils) and skintight unitards originated with Lee Falk's comic strip hero The Phantom. Many features of superhero costumes recur frequently, including the following: *Superheroes who maintain a secret identity often wear a mask, ranging from the domino of Robin and Ms. Marvel to the full-face masks of Spider-Man and Black Panther. Most common are masks covering the upper face, leaving the mouth and jaw exposed. This allows for both a believable disguise and recognizable facial expressions. A notable exception is Superman, who wears nothing on his face while fighting crime, but uses large glasses in his civilian life as Clark Kent. Some characters wear helmets, such as Doctor Fate or Magneto. *A symbol, such as a stylized letter or visual icon, usually on the chest. Examples include the uppercase "S" of Superman, the bat emblem of Batman, and the spider emblem of Spider-Man. Often, they also wear a common symbol referring to their group or league, such as the "4" on the Fantastic Four's suits, or the "X" on the X-Men's costumes. *Form-fitting clothing, often referred to as tights or Spandex, although the exact material is usually unidentified. Such material displays a character’s athletic build and heroic sex appeal and allows a simple design for illustrators to reproduce. *While a great many superhero costumes do not feature capes, the garment is still closely associated with them, likely because two of the most widely recognized superheroes, Batman and Superman, wear capes. In fact, police officers in Batman’s home of Gotham City have used the word "cape" as a shorthand for all superheroes and costumed crimefighters. The comic-book miniseries Watchmen and the animated movie The Incredibles humorously commented on the potentially lethal impracticality of capes. In Marvel Comics, the term "cape-killer" has been used to describe Superhuman Restraint Unit, even though few notable Marvel heroes wear capes. *While most superhero costumes merely hide the hero’s identity and present a recognizable image, parts of the costume (or the costume itself) have functional uses. Batman's utility belt and Spawn's "necroplasmic armor" have both been of great assistance to the heroes. Iron Man's armor, in particular, protects him and provides technological advantages. *When thematically appropriate, some superheroes dress like people from various professions or subcultures. Zatanna, who possesses wizard-like powers, dresses like a stage magician, and Ghost Rider, who rides a superpowered motorcycle, dresses in the leather garb of a biker. *Several heroes of the 1990s, including Cable and many Image Comics characters, rejected the traditional superhero outfit for costumes that appeared more practical and militaristic. Shoulder pads, kevlar-like vests, metal-plated armor, knee and elbow pads, heavy-duty belts, and ammunition pouches were common features. Other characters, such as The Question, opt for a "civilian" costume (mostly a trench coat). A few, such as the Runaways, do not wear any distinctive outfits at all. Many superheroes (and supervillains) have headquarters or base of operations (for example, Batman's batcave). These bases are often equipped with state-of-the-art, highly advanced, and/or alien technologies. They are typically set in disguised and/or in secret locations to avoid being detected by enemies or the general public. Some bases, such as the Baxter Building, are common public knowledge (even though their precise location may remain secret). Many heroes and villains who do not have a permanent headquarters are said to have a mobile base of operations. To the heroes and villains who have secret bases, these bases can serve a variety of functions, including (but not limited to) the following: *a control room where specialized monitors and other advanced technology help superheroes in staying on guard. *a command center where they are allowed the ability to send out commands through monitoring equipment. *an operations room that store their technological and alien devices. *a crime lab/laboratory, for experiments and scientific study. *a safehouse, where the heroes can conceal themselves from their enemies. *a research library, covering a variety of topics from science, to history, to criminal profiling. *an armory, for weapons design, construction and storage. *a garage/hangar/dock. *an information centre/communications center. *a weapons platform, for defense of the facility (these are more common to supervillains). *a trophy room, where mementos of significant battles and adventures are displayed. *a common area, for social activity. Known Examples Folklore/Mythology *Gods **Thor (''Norse Mythology) *Demigods **Heracles/Hercules (Greco-Roman Mythology) **Perseus (Greco-Roman Mythology) **Achilles (Greco-Roman Mythology) Western Animated Films *Guardians of Childhood (Rise of the Guardians) **Jack Frost **Nicholas St. North **E. Aster Bunnymund **Toothiana **Sanderson "Sandman" ManSnoozie Comic Books *Justice League of America (DC Comics) *The Avengers (Marvel Comics) *Guardians of the Galaxy (Marvel Comics) Gallery Justice-league-of-america-20110329015318555-3421843 640w.jpg|Justice League of America (DC Comics) Justice-league-cartoon-jpg 092615.jpg|Justice League (DC Animated Universe) Avengers-comic-wallpaper-background-1.jpg|The Avengers (Marvel Comics) 1391720483 shurismadzieblebi.jpg|The Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Cole-macgrath-psallstars.jpg|Cole MacGrath (inFamous series); Good Karma Cn8pon5wjevfmvbr2jfg.png|Delsin Rose (inFamous: Second Son); on Good Karma Jack Frost.jpg|Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) North.jpg|Nicholas St. North (Rise of the Guardians Bunnymund.jpg|E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) Toothiana.jpg|Toothiana (Rise of the Guardians) Character4.jpg|Sanderson "Sandman" Mansnoozie (Rise of the Guardians) Category:Protagonists Category:Moral Archetypes Category:Character Archetypes Category:Archetypes